


Recalibrate

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Rin and Haru need at least the first night to themselves when it's been weeks since they've seen each other in person.





	Recalibrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "Holding back won't turn back time, believe me I've tried" by Maroon 5. 
> 
> Set either in Season 3 or immediately post-canon. I was so proud of what good adults both Haru and Rin have turned into.

Every time Rin comes back they have to re-learn each other all over again. Not their bodies, which manage well enough on their own and are always an insanely good distraction from all the other issues, but how to exist in the same physical space as each other and what to do when their conversations keep dying awkward deaths after one of them brings up something the other wasn't present for. Rin has to remember that Haru's flat expression doesn't mean he's unimpressed or uninterested; Haru has to remember that Rin's smile doesn't always mean he's happy, that in fact he uses it the most broadly when he feels loneliest or most scared.

"I keep telling you, you don't have to knock," Haru says when he opens the apartment door. "You have a key." Rin moves towards him and Haru leans into the hug lightly, arms around Rin's waist. A beat later he realizes he's the only one hugging.

"I'm not hugging you, I'm just trying to get inside," Rin says in exasperation. But he's a liar because he's hugging back now, arms strong around Haru's shoulders. "Invite me in, already, geez."

Haru steps back, leaving enough space for Rin to get into the entry way, pulling the door shut. It's barely clicked into place when Rin pushes Haru against the wall, stumbling over Haru's running sneakers in his rush to kiss him. Haru goes still, eyes fluttering half-closed, until Rin pulls back.

"Should I not?" he asks, but Haru wraps fingers in his T-shirt to pull him into another kiss, slow, savoring. When it's been weeks since they've seen each other, it takes Haru a little while to build up to Rin's pace. When he pulls back and stares wordlessly, Rin finds his wordless intensity embarrassing, like he always does at first.

"Welcome back," Haru says, finally. He turns to lead Rin into his apartment properly, what little of it there is.

"I brought food," Rin says instead of the _I'm home_ he's always got the feeling Haru is angling for; he's not even sure this is 'home' for Haru, anyway. He jostles the plastic conbini bag on his wrist. "At least for me, you can still eat your stupid mackerel if you want."

The small smile Haru flickers over his shoulder is nice. Falling into bed together is really nice. Eating together afterwards is nice, and making plans to meet up with Makoto, Kisumi, and Asahi tomorrow is nice, but what's really nice about it is that Haru says "Tomorrow" very firmly. This first night together is just for them, because by now they both know they need it to recalibrate.

Even the way they sleep needs renegotiated, Rin restless from jet lag and Haru a light sleeper. At least Haru's futon doesn't shift as much as his old bed used to when Rin moves. At four in the morning, Rin ends up curled on his side, watching Haru sprawled on his back, breathing slow and deep. He's reaching out to brush Haru's hair back from his face before he can stop himself, and he's sorry for waking Haru up but not really when Haru's eyes come half-open to peer at him in luminous blue.

"Nothing," Rin says, before Haru can ask him what. He thumbs the shell of Haru's ear. Haru stares at him, baleful. "I missed you."

"Yeah," Haru agrees. He lets Rin gather him into more of a hold against his chest, even though they can't actually sleep like this, and Rin's arm will be asleep in five minutes. He spends two of those minutes in silence, stroking fingers through Haru's hair until Haru's eyes are closed again.

"Sometimes I think about how much easier this would be if I stopped going away," Rin says. He's always thought about it, but he never tries to explain this feeling to anyone else. Even whispered quietly in the darkness, the words seem almost too loud. "It's my fault we're always starting over every time. But it seems too late to do it any different now. Sometimes I wish I could start all over."

"Don't," Haru says, uncharacteristically harsh. His eyes are scrunched shut tightly. "Don't wish that. I won't start over when I finally think I get you sometimes."

"Haru," Rin starts, but he doesn't know what else to say. He squeezes Haru more tightly for a long breath before relaxing again, taking comfort in Haru's slow breathing. "Sorry. I'm jetlagged."

"You're something all right," Haru grumbles. It's hard to take offense when he's got his hand fisted in Rin's T-shirt like Rin is a favorite stuffed animal he's afraid of losing.

It's less cute when Haru drools all over Rin's shoulder and rolls away, leaving Rin's arm on fire with pins and needles, but Rin still can't regret it, somehow.


End file.
